


Time marches on (fate is rarely defied) (GERMAN)

by Kayuri



Series: Fate Marches On (GERMAN TRANSLATION) [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Deutsch | German, Er wacht als Soundwave auf, Gen, Rafael stirbt und wacht in der Vergangenheit wieder auf, Translation, denke ich, reinkarnation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayuri/pseuds/Kayuri
Summary: Rafael Esquivel stirbt jung. Äonen früher wacht Soundwave wieder auf.
Relationships: Rafael "Raf" Esquivel & Soundwave, Soundwave & Megatron, Soundwave & Optimus Prime
Series: Fate Marches On (GERMAN TRANSLATION) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978903
Kudos: 2





	Time marches on (fate is rarely defied) (GERMAN)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time marches on (fate is rarely defied)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366288) by [Kayuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayuri/pseuds/Kayuri). 



> Ich habe mich dazu durchgerungen, diese Serie zu übersetzen. Es ist im Grunde genau dieselbe Geschichte wie die Englische Version, mit ein paar Veränderungen damit der Lesefluss besser ist.
> 
> I decided to translate this series. it's basically the exact same story like the english version, with a few differences here and there to make the reading flow better.

Rafael Esquivel starb jung. Gerade mal 13, getroffen von einem fallendem Stein in Nevadas Wüste, während er mit seinem ferngesteuerten Auto spielte. Das er einen Krieg überlebt hatte, half ihm nicht. Außer… in den Teilen in denen es das tat. Er wacht wieder auf. Umgeben von Metall, einen Spark in seiner Brust und mit einem Visor vor seinem Gesicht. Als er endlich eine Chance bekommt, sich in einer Spiegelglatten Fläche anzusehen, zuckt er zusammen. Soundwave starrt zurück. Jünger, aber unbestreitbar Soundwave. Tage später trifft er auf Orion Pax und Megatronus. Er ist in der Vergangenheit. Im körper eines Cybertroniers der unzählige Abscheulichkeiten vollbracht hat, der getötet hat. Er will weglaufen, weinen, schreien. Und doch… schafft er es, sich den beiden zu nähern, benutzt die Methode die Soundwave immer zum sprechen nutzte. Bruchstücke von Gesprächen. Er wird mit offenen Armen empfangen. Unter seinem Visor lächelt er.   
\-------------------------------___________________________________---------------------------------

Lange Zeit später findet er sich in den Gladiatorengruben wieder. Er bewegt sich mit geradezu rücksichtsloser Effizient, schlägt Bot hinter Bot nieder, Gliedmaßen stets in bewegung. Er hat Lazerbeak nicht, aber er denkt darüber nach, den Mini-Bot zu bauen. Er fühlt sich einsam. Drei Tage später tut er es, und ein Lächeln ziert seine Lippen, als er über die metallische Haut des Mini-Bots streicht. Er beginnt, mehr und mehr Mini-Bots zu bauen, verzweifelte Versuche, das Loch zu füllen, das durch das Fehlen von Jack, Miko und den Bots entsteht. Festeckend in der Vergangenheit, Äonen in der Vergangenheit, wird er sie erst nach langer Zeit treffen, wenn überhaupt. Letztendlich erschafft r sich eine kleine Familie, bestehend aus Lazerbeak, Ravage, Ratbat, Rumble und Frenzy.   
\-------------------------------___________________________________---------------------------------   
Krieg naht. Er kann es in seinen Streben fühlen, und mit diesem Gedanken kommt die erschreckende Erkenntnis, dass er sich für eine Fraktion entscheiden muss. Neutrale überleben Kriege nicht lange, das hat er schnell genug gelernt. Er lässt seine Lüftungen langsam laufen, seine finger geistern über Ravages kopf, und er denkt nach. Vor langer Zeit (und es war lang, er lebte schon seit mehreren Jahrtausenden als Soundwave) hätte er sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit den Autobots angeschlossen. Aber jetzt hat er eine Freundschaft mit Megatronus, eine, die durch verflossenes Öl und Energon in den Gruben Kaons geschmiedet wurde. Seine Freundschaft mit Orion… ist nicht so. Ständig wird er von den Schatten Optimus’ heimgesucht, wenn er mit Orion redet, und er sehnt sich danach, dass Orion wieder der Optimus wird, an den er sich erinnert. Mit Megatronus ist dies nicht der fall. Keine Schatten Megatrons, keine stille, nervenaufreibende Angst vor dem Mech der in beinahe tötete, als er noch zwölf und Menschlich war. Er entlüftet erneut, schaut dann aus dem fenster seiner kleinen Wohnung. Die Geschichte war immer dazu verdammt, sich zu wiederholen, nicht wahr?   
\-------------------------------___________________________________---------------------------------   
Er brüllt. Seine Voicebox stottert und hört auf zu arbeiten, durch die Lautstärke, durch Rauch, durch Feuer, und scheint zu schmelzen. Er brüllt, kann fühlen wie die Sparkverbindungen zu seinen Mini-Cons in sich zusammenfallen, fühlt jeden einzelnen von ihnen  _ sterben _ , und es schmerzt, oh wie es schmerzt. Er brüllt, er weint, laut genug um seine Voicebox zu ruinieren, laut genug um ihren klang permanent zu verändern. Er hebt Lazerbeaks geschundenen Körper hoch, hält ihn nah, zittert, sieht auf, grimmige Wut und Entschlossenheit hinter seinem Visor. Seine Tentakel erheben sich, Funken fliegen über die Enden. Sie treffen ihre anvisierten Ziele mit geradezu Schallgeschwindigkeit, und er bahnt sich langsam seinen Weg durch das Schlachtfeld. Ein Massaker hinter ihm, zitternde Soldaten vor ihm. Er drückt Lazerbeak näher an sich. Als sich ein besonders mutiger Autobot in seinen Weg stellt, starrt er hinab auf ihn. Grüne Panzerung mit vereinzelt Gelb und Braun. Kiefer trotzig zusammengedrückt, und Waffe auf ihn gerichtet. Er reißt dem kleineren Bot persönlich den Spark heraus, kein wort verlässt seine Voicebox. Er ist durch mit reden. Er muss seine Schöpfung retten.   
\-------------------------------___________________________________---------------------------------   
Seine Voicebox ist permanent beschädigt. War ja klar, dass das Schicksal ihn still wissen wollte. Genau wie seinen ehemaliger Beschützer, knappe drei Jahrhunderte zuvor, genau wie Soundwave als er selbst noch ein Mensch war. Wenn er ehrlich ist, interessiert es ihn aber nicht mehr wirklich. Lazerbeak lebt noch, wenn auch nur gerade eben. Seine Voicebox wahr ein fairer Austausch dafür. Das Energon das er vergossen hatte und das nun an seinen Servos klebte störte ihn nicht. Er hatte bereits getötet, hatte den Weg dafür geebnet. Ein verbittertes schnauben verlässt ihm, so leise wie es nur sein konnte. Nur ein kleines Zucken der Schultern. Er war schon lange nicht mehr Raf Esquivel, und er fürchtet, er vergisst, wie er Raf Esquivel war. Er war seit Jahrtausenden Soundwave. Er hat sich seit 89154 Jahren, 9 Monaten, 19 Tagen und 11 Stunden selbst so genannt. Raf Esquivel ist zugunsten Soundwaves gefallen. Raf war nicht für Krieg gemacht, Soundwave hingegen schon. Es war ein Gefallen und Gnade zugleich, wenn man ihn fragt.   
\-------------------------------___________________________________---------------------------------   
Die Erde. Es ist lange her, dass er sie zum letzten mal sah. So etwas wie Nervenkitzel springt durch seine Kabel, und er weiß, dass Lazerbeak es bemerkt hat. Ein Puls Neugierde läuft über ihre Verbindung, und er antwortet gleichermaßen, ein Gefühl von Nostalgie zusammen mit der Sehnsucht nach der Heimat. Der Mini-Con auf seiner Brust gibt ein leises ELEPHANT von sich, versteht was er meint. Lazerbeak sehnt sich ebenfalls nach einer Heimat. Für einen Augenblick stehen beide in angenehmer stille. Die Brücke ist leer, kein Vehicon und kein Starscream in sicht, etwas, wofür sie beide froh sind. Starscream war an guten Tagen anstrengend, ganz zu schweigen von denen, an denen ihn irgendetwas an Megatrons Führung störte und er denkt er kann es besser machen.Unter seinem Visor rollt er seine Optiken bei dem schieren Gedanken an den Mech, bevor er langsam zum Mainframe der Nemesis wandert. Er hat Arbeit zu erledigen. Wenn seine Berechnungen stimmen (und das taten sie für gewöhnlich), dann würden die Autobots in knapp Drei Jahren auf sein Menschliches Selbst stoßen. Ein weiterer Nervenkitzel springt durch seine Verkabelung.   
\-------------------------------___________________________________---------------------------------   
Mittlerweile ist er grundlegend von Starscream genervt. Der Mech tötete ihm den letzten Nerv (um das Menschliche Sprichwort zu leihen), und Megatrons Abwesenheit hilft kein Stück. Er muss zugeben, Starscream war  _ kein _ schlechter Anführer, immerhin hat er die gesamte Nemesis nun schon für geraume Zeit in Schuss gehalten, und dafür gesorgt, dass beinahe die gesamten Truppen am Leben blieben, aber die  _ Geräusche  _ die der Seeker von sich geben kann sind… abnormal. Er schüttelt leicht den Kopf wenn keiner zusieht, finger über die Tastatur und Bildschirme geisternd, Daten an ihm vorbeirauschend. Es gibt viele dinge die ihn heutzutage nerven. Starscream ist nur das neueste in einer langen Liste von Ärgernissen. Er sieht sich schnell um, und als er sicher ist, dass die Brücke leer ist, fährt er sich mit den Servos über das Gesicht. Ungefähr jetzt war die Zeit, in der die Autobots auf Miko, Jack und… sein Menschliches Ich treffen werden. Ein grimmiges lächeln wächst auf seinem Gesicht. Er ist nicht länger der Junge der er mal war. Er ist ein Decepticon, bis zum letzten Tropfen Energon in seinem Körper, und er weiß es. ( _ Der Krieg verändert Leute. Unbestreitbar. _ ) Wenn es allerdings eine Sache gibt, die er machen kann, die er verhindern kann… Da ist etwas. Die letzte Freundlichkeit die er wirklich geben kann. Er ist nicht länger Rafael “Raf” Esquivel. Es waren weit über eine Million Jahre, weitaus mehr, und die Zeit hat Wege, Leute zu verändern und zu formen. Er ist Soundwave, aber am Ende gibt es eine Sache, die er tun kann.   
\-------------------------------___________________________________---------------------------------   
An diesem Tag, zugleich vor Millionen von Jahren und doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt, sollte ein kleiner Junge von einem stück Schutt getroffen werden und sterben. Es sollte eine Tragödie werden, in einem Ausmaß, dass Personen fundamental verändern würde. Vor Millionen von Jahren traf der Schutt den Jungen. Heute wird es von geradezu Skelettartigen Servos gefangen, mit geradezu kalten Optics begutachtet und schlussendlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung geworfen. Unten, in der Schlucht spielt der Junge, nicht wissend, wie nah er dem tode kam, und ignoriert alles außer seinem kleinen Spielzeugauto. Für einen Augenblick hüllt ein tiefes Gefühl von Nostalgie den stumm Wache stehenden Cybertronier, bevor er sich umdreht und eine Erdbrücke öffnet. Er hat seinen Teil getan. Jetzt lag das Schicksal in Rafael Esquivels Händen. Er war einfach nur Soundwave. Ein Bot, der durch Kaons Gruben lebte, durch einen zerstörerischen Bürgerkrieg, jemand, der Technologie mit einer simplen Handbewegung meistert, und jemand der, vor langer langer Zeit, einmal ein kleiner Junge mit zerzausten Haaren war, und einen bestimmten gelben Autobot verstand.


End file.
